Conventional footwear inserts, such as orthotics, are typically provided to users to meet a particular user's needs. Some of these needs may include cushioning, arch support, and pronation control.
Many known orthotics are intended to be custom-made for a user. Custom-made orthotics tend to be relatively expensive, and may require a trip to a special supplier, e.g., a podiatrist, for measurement and fitting. Custom orthotics may also have relatively short useful lives. In some situations, making custom orthotics more durable or providing greater support may also make them heavier, bulkier, or less comfortable.
Pre-manufactured orthotics and shoe inserts are also known. These are typically significantly less expensive than custom orthotics. Pre-manufactured orthotics and inserts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,232, 6,301,805, 6,481,120, and 6,598,321. Some of pre-manufactured orthotics that provide good support may have poor cushioning properties. Other inserts that have good cushioning properties may offer less support. Some of the known orthotics may have good cushioning and support characteristics but may be relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition, such pre-manufactured orthotics are typically offered only in a limited number of variations, e.g., a single size for men and a single size for women, to minimize stocking and manufacturing costs. However, the population of potential purchasers may have a broad range of preferences for comfort and support.